


Волшебные слова

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Воспитательный процесс на Бейкер-стрит.





	Волшебные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362396) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



— Трахни меня, — прозвучал приказ.

Джон достаточно хорошо знал Шерлока, чтобы понимать — это было сказано совсем не в переносном смысле, вроде «Чтоб меня!» или, как некоторые говорят, «Ничего себе! Тогда я слон». Но было ли это связано с тем, что Шерлок вдруг перевел их отношения в новое русло: в их совместной жизни появился секс, они стали любовниками, завели интрижку или, не побоимся этого слова, роман?

Тем не менее Джон чувствовал, что как сосед, друг и любовник Шерлока он имеет определенные права и вовсе не обязан исполнять приказы, сколь бы приятными они ни были. Кроме того, это создало бы прецедент, и после Шерлок ожидал бы от Джона выполнения своих капризов по первому требованию. Это нужно было пресечь.

Поэтому он остался сидеть в своем удобном кресле, попивая чай и читая книгу. Спустя минуту со стороны спальни донесся пронзительный вой: 

— Джо-о-о-о-о-н... Трахни меня! Я хочу секса! 

— Вот и славно, — отозвался он. — Надеюсь, ты повеселишься. И не забудь оставить чего-нибудь и на мою долю. 

— Что?

— Я сказал, повеселись там! — крикнул в ответ Джон.

В спальне послышалось шевеление, кульминацией которого стало резкое открытие двери ногой, отчего та громко ударилась об стену. Из спальни вылетел Шерлок, одетый в синий халат. Он быстро пересек гостиную и навис над Джоном, почти касаясь носом его лица. 

— Но, Джон, я хочу твой член в своей заднице! — невысказанное «сейчас» отчетливо повисло между ними. 

Шерлок одарил его почти очаровательным щенячьим взглядом. Взглядом взбесившегося щенка. С широко раскрытым ртом, застывшим в гримасе возмущения. 

Демонстрируя стоическое спокойствие, Джон многозначительно поместил закладку между страниц, закрыл книгу и отложил ее на стол. Поначалу он хотел податься вперед, дабы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, но в таком случае перед его носом оказался бы возбужденный член Шерлока, а это могло бы быть воспринято им как капитуляция, поэтому Джон отказался от этой мысли.

— Шерлок, кто я, по-твоему?

Тот нахмурился. Недовольство его явно не красило, и это помогло Джону не сорваться, сдавшись под напором почти голого Шерлока, который возбуждал только одно желание — желание засунуть член в этот аппетитный зад, забыв о воспитательном процессе.

— Не глупи, Джон. Сейчас не лучшее время для экзистенциальных дискуссий, — процедил Шерлок.

— Я спрашиваю не в контексте бытия. И не скрипи зубами, это вредно для них. Кто я конкретно для тебя? 

Шерлок поджал губы и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Член у него уже не стоял так сильно.

— Мой друг, мой любовник. Я не знаю! В данный момент, ты — раздражающий мудак. 

Джон глубокомысленно (по крайней мере, он надеялся на это) кивнул.

— Хотя я оценил твой пыл по отношению к моему, как ты ласково выразился, "члену в твоей заднице", я считаю себя твоим любимым человеком, а не только ебарем. Возможно, если бы ты попросил меня или даже пофлиртовал, а не просто скомандовал, я, вероятно, принял бы твое приглашение.

Пухлые губы Шерлока по мере этого короткого монолога сжимались все сильнее и сильнее, пока не сложились в тонкую линию. Он выглядел так, словно внутри него шла нешуточная борьба между двумя желаниями: оставить последнее слово за собой или же отлично потрахаться?

— Чудесно! — выдохнул он — Джон-я-люблю-тебя-ты-изумителен-в-постели-я-думаю-об-этом-весь-день-это-заводит-меня-пожалуйста-прошу-я-хочу-корчиться-под-тобой-в-пароксизме-страсти. Так лучше?

Джон склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на Шерлока с выражением, ясно говорящим: «Это ты тут гений, вот и ответь». Изучив взглядом стоящего перед ним Шерлока ровно на семь секунд дольше, чем было необходимо, он отвел взгляд и вновь вернулся к своей книге.

Шерлок издал звук, который напоминал царапанье иглы по пластинке, с поправкой на тембр его голоса. 

«Долгоиграющая пластинка», — хихикнув, подумал Джон, медленно переворачивая страницы своей книги. Была ли такая у Шерлока в свое время? У Майкрофта однозначно должна была быть, значит, младшенький знал, как они звучат.

Хотя возбуждение окончательно спало, Шерлок продолжал беспокойно переминаться с ноги на ногу. 

— Джон, — голос его был низким, но он не извинялся и явно не собирался умолять. Хотя, пожалуй, старался выразиться помягче. — Джон, я хотел... я бы хотел... Я... сидел на кровати и думал о нас... О нас двоих в постели, и как это всегда хорошо, ладно, _чудесно_ , и как мне... нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня, прикасаешься ко мне и... Ну, я возбудился. И подумал... что, если ты ничем не занят, то мог бы... Мог бы захотеть присоединиться ко мне. В постели. 

Закончив, Шерлок закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Он снова возбудился, что не укрылось от внимания Джона. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ну вот. Разве так не лучше? И такая формулировка не приятнее для нас обоих? 

И снова на лице Шерлока отобразилась борьба между желанием съязвить и желанием потрахаться. Он покраснел от напряжения, что вкупе с недовольной гримасой снова сделало его малопривлекательным. Но Джон решил проигнорировать это. Шерлок и во время секса краснел, и этот румянец был очень возбуждающим. 

— Да, — пробормотал Шерлок, опустив голову, явно разговаривая со своими ногами. Но затем он поднял глаза на Джона и снова улыбнулся, на этот раз нежно и естественно. — Да.

Джон ответил своей обычной, нежной и теплой улыбкой.

— Иди в спальню. Я сейчас приду.

Шерлок помчался в комнату.

Джон посмотрел на часы и засек время. Если Шерлок не начнет орать в течение пяти минут, он присоединится к нему.

Лукаво усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Джон снова открыл книгу и поднес чашку чая к губам.


End file.
